When September End
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Ketika bulan September berakhir, kita berpisah, dan bertemu kembali.


**When September End**

**A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction**

**Written By Hatsune Julie **

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning : AU, OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**A/N : Anggap saja jarak Sabrie ke Leveiyu itu kayak jarak Tokyo ke London.**

Ruangan perpustakaan Pandora Academy yang luas tampak lengang, hanya segelintir manusia yang ada disana, salah satunya adalah Sharon Rainsworth.

Gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna peach dan mata berwarna merah mawar itu begitu serius menekuni novel yang sedang dibacanya. Novel tersebut memiliki judul, 'When Septemebr End', sebuah novel yang mengisahkan kisah menyedihkan dan sukses membuat Sharon meneteskan airmata.

"Serius sekali," komentar seseorang sambil mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan kepada Sharon.

Sharon berhenti membaca, memandang sapu tangan putih bersulamkan inisial X.B. kemudian mendongak melihat si pemilik sapu tangan, seorang pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Sharon dengan rambut perak yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sharon ketika menerima uluran sapu tangan itu. "Break-sensei."

Break, tepatnya Xerxes Break, tersenyum. Kemudian duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Sharon, terpisahkan meja perpustakaan yang besar dan panjang. "Tak masalah, Ojou-sama."

"Jangan panggil saya seperti itu, Sensei," protes Sharon pelan.

"Kau pun bisa memanggilku 'Xarks-nii' kok," kata Break menggoda.

Wajah cantik Sharon dengan cepat dihiasi rona merah kesal dan malu. "Jangan menggoda saya, Sensei!"

Break tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Sharon yang dia anggap lucu dan menarik.

"Sekarang sudah bulan Agustus ya," kata Break.

Sharon kembali membaca novelnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. "Ya, waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu," katanya.

Keduanya terdiam, tapi tiba-tiba saja Break memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan," kata Break sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Sharon hanya mengangguk, matanya masih terfokus pada baris kata-kata di novelnya.

"Jangan membolos ya," tegur Break.

"Tak akan," gumam Sharon, merasa terganggu.

Break tertawa kecil. "Sampai jumpa di kelas, Ojou-sama," kata Break sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sharon.

"Sensei!" protes gadis itu pelan sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Break dengan satu tangan.

Break pun menyingkirkan tangannya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sharon yang membaca novel dengan cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Sharon's POV

Aku berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang sepi, meninggalkan jejak berupa gema langkah di belakangku. Berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya kakiku berhenti di depan pintu ruang guru. Dan ketika aku hendak membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, aku mendengar suara percakapan antara dua suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya sebuah suara yang kukenali sebagai suara Liam-sensei, guru sejarah di Pandora Academy.

"Aku yakin. Sangat yakin malah," jawab suara lain, kuduga suara Break-sensei. "Tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku."

Kudengar Liam-sensei seperti menghela nafas, dan bisa kubayangkan dia sedang menaikkan kacamatanya. "Apa kau sudah memberitahu Sharon Rainsworth? Bagaimanapun kalian kan cukup dekat," kata Liam-sensei.

"Belum," jawab Break-sensei. "Aku tak ingin dia menangis."

"Dia tak selemah itu, kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu," tukas Break-sensei. "Mungkin, akulah yang takut terluka."

Liam-sensei terdengar seperti akan tertawa. "Kau? Tak pernah kusangka."

"Cukup!" kata Break, aku yakin wajahnya pasti kesal sekali sekarang. "Pergilah sekarang, Ojou-sama akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Hmm,... kau masih memanggilnya Ojou-sama rupanya," kata Liam-sensei.

Ah, bisa kudengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu. Gawat! Aku harus segera bersembunyi.

"Sampai kapan pun, dia akan tetap menjadi putri kecilku," kata Break-sensei.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Liam-sensei diikuti pintu ruang guru yang terbuka. "Ah?"

Aku, yang terlambat bersembunyi, hanya bisa berdiri terpaku dengan tatapan kaget, menatap Liam-sensei yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sejak kapan anda ada disitu?"

"Eh? Baru saja kok," jawabku. "Apakah Break-sensei ada?"

"Masuk saja, dia ada di dalam."

"Terima kasih."

Liam-sensei pun menyingkir dari pintu, memberikan akses memasuki ruang guru untukku. Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan yang disirami cahaya senja matahari itu, dan mataku langsung terpaku pada satu sosok, sosok Xarks-nii yang kurindukan.

"Selamat sore, Ojou-sama," ucap Break-sensei, Xarks-nii-ku.

Normal POV

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu kan, Sensei," ujar Sharon dengan ekspresi pura-pura capek. "Jadi, ada urusan apa memanggilku sepulang sekolah begini?"

Saat itu memang sudah jam pulang sekolah, kebanyakan murid dan guru sudah pulang. Dan di dalam ruang guru itu hanya ada Sharon dan Break, berdua.

Break kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam lacinya. "Lihat ini!" katanya sambil mengacungkan kertas itu di hadapan Sharon.

Dilihat oleh Sharon itu adalah kertas ulangan miliknya. Dan yang membuat Sharon berjengit adalah nilainya. Sejak kapan nilainya turun se-drastis itu? Entahlah, mungkin gara-gara masalah pindahan rumah makanya dia jadi tidak konsentrasi belajar beberapa hari ini.

"Nilaimu benar-benar jatuh, Rainsworth," kata Break, mengembalikan kertas ulangan Sharon ke dalam laci mejanya. "Apa kau ada masalah? Kalau ada, kau bisa ceritakan padaku."

'Mana mungkin kan,' batin Sharon. Tapi, mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata lain, "Sudahlah Break-sensei, jangan berlagak jadi guru di hadapanku, aku tahu benar kau bukan orang yang suka mendengarkan keluh-kesah orang lain."

"Jadi, ada ya?" tanya Break.

Sharon mengerutkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa Break begitu ngotot. Kemudian, Sharon menggeleng. "Tidak kok, aku tidak ada masalah apa pun," katanya.

Break diam saja memperhatikan Sharon sebelum akhirnya dia kembali ke kebiasaannya, memakan makanan manis. "Ya sudah kalau begitu," kata Break sambil diikuti bunyi 'krek', suara permen yang patah. "Dan tolong kau beritahu Shelly kalau dia harus datang ke pesta perpisahanku!" Break memang berniat pindah bulan akhir bulan September nanti.

"Iya, iya," kata Sharon sedikit malas sambil berjalan ke pintu. "Pasti akan kusampaikan ke ibu, Xarks-nii."

Diam-diam Sharon tersenyum miris. Dia tak tahu sampai berapa lama lagi dia bisa mengatakan kebohongan bahwa dia dan ibunya pasti akan mendatangi pesta perpisahan itu.

Dua tahun berlalu, Sharon kini sudah duduk di bangku kuliah tahun pertama. Tapi dia tak bersekolah di Universitas Pandora Academy, bukan. Dia sekarang bersekolah di Universitas Latowidge.

Dua tahun yang lalu dia dan ibunya memang pindah dari Sabrie ke Leveiyu ketika bulan September berakhir, meninggalkan kota kelahirannya itu tanpa memberitahu Break. Bahkan ibunya sampai marah-marah waktu mengetahui bahwa Sharon tidak memberitahu Break mengenai kepindahan mereka.

"Dia itu sudah seperti kakakmu kan, Sharon," ujar Ibunya saat itu.

Sharon hanya diam mendengarkan saat itu.

Dan hari ini, setelah waktu dua tahun sudah lewat tepat saat September akan berakhir, dia hendak kembali ke Sabrie, mengabarkan berita kematian ibunya pada Break. Ya, ibunya baru saja meninggal karena penyakitnya, kondisi badan Shelly memang lemah.

"Selamat datang Sharon," sambut Oz ketika dirinya sampai di bandara.

"Lama tak bertemu," kataku. "Bagaimana kabar Break-sensei?"

Oz melemparkan senyum pada Alice yang merangkul lengannya, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan ke Sharon. "Dia tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolah, dan coba tebak, siapa yang mengurusnya tiap hari?"

"Me-ngurus?"

"Iya," kata Alice memotong. "Baka pierro itu kehilangan cahaya, katanya. Dia tak bisa kemana-mana, tak bisa memasak, jadi seperti Hikikomori," lanjutnya.

Oz menepuk-nepuk kepala Alice dengan sayang.

"Mau kami antar menemui-nya?" tanya Oz pada Sharon.

Sharon yang sepertinya terguncang mengangguk. "Baiklah, bisa kau antarkan aku? Ada yang harus kusampaikan padanya."

Oz mengangguk. "Ayo, Gilbert sudah menunggu di depan."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan keluar bangunan bandara, melewati kerumunan manusia yang juga memiliki keperluan di bandara, entah itu pergi keluar kota Sabrie atau baru datang ke kota Sabrie. Dan ketika akhirnya mereka sudah melewati pintu masuk bandara, mereka disambut seorang pria bersetelan hitam beserta mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke tempat Break.

"Hai," ucap si pria bersetelan hitam yang ternyata Gilbert.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Gilbert," kata Sharon. "Rambut ikalmu tetap lucu ya," godanya.

Wajah Gilbert memerah. Pria satu ini memang tidak berubah, hanya badannya saja yang besar, tapi sikapnya masih kekanakan. Dan dia, langsung ditertawai Sharon, Oz, dan Alice gara-gara sikapnya itu. Bahkan, Alice berani mengolok pria yang entah sejak kapan dia anggap rival itu.

"Cukup," kata Gilbert dengan wajah yang tetap merah padam. "Mau diantar ke tempat si Break tidak?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sharon, Oz, dan Alice berbarengan.

"Kompak sekali," komentar Gilbert. "Nanti kalian harus traktir aku sebagai bayaran lho!"

Sharon langsung mencubit pipi Gilbert dengan gemas. "Iya, iya," katanya. Well, semuanya tahu kok kalau Gilbert itu cinta pertamanya Sharon.

"Oh, ya, Sharon-chan," panggil Oz.

Sharon menoleh memandang Oz. "Ya, Oz-kun?"

"Kau tak mau pulang dulu sebelum mengunjungi Sensei? Kukira kau pasti capek," jawabnya.

Sharon menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Keperluanku dengan Break-sensei lebih penting."

"Yak," ucap Gilbert sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak dua orang mungil di depannya, Sharon dan Oz. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

"Ayo!" seru ketiga orang yang menumpang

.

Ting... Tong...

Suara bel pintu membuat Xerxes Break terjaga dari tidur singkatnya. Dengan sedikit meraba-raba dia berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Cklek,...

Dia memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. Walau dia tak bisa melihat dia pasti tahu siapa yang datang dari suara orang-nya, dan kali ini dia menduga yang datang adalah sekumpulan mantan muridnya yang tetap setia mengurusinya.

"Oz, Gil, dan Alice kan?" tanya Break sebelum semua yang ada di depan pintu bersuara.

Sebelum Oz bisa mengiyakan, Sharon terlebih dahulu membuka mulut, "Dan Sharon juga, Xarks-nii."

Walau tidak bisa melihat, mata Break masih bisa menunjukkan kekagetan. Pupil matanya terlihat mengecil dan gestur tubuhnya menjadi agak kaku, juga sepertinya dia menahan nafas.

"Ojou-sama?"

Sharon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Break. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Ojou-sama lagi kan, Xarks-nii," ucap Sharon dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Ayo masuk dan jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku pergi!" perintahnya sambil kemudian menuntun Break memasuki apartemen mungil dan minimalis milik Break.

Break yang shock tentu saja tidak bisa melawan, apa lagi dengan kondisi matanya yang sekarang, makin tidak bisa melawan dia. Sementara tiga orang lain yang tadi datang bersama Sharon hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

"Mau kubuatkan teh, Sharon-neesan?" tanya Alice.

Sharon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mau kue dan camilan juga, sepertinya akan panjang," tawar Oz.

Lagi-lagi Sharon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku akan pergi beli bahan makan malam," ujar Gilbert sambil berjalan keluar.

"Aku ikut!" seru Oz dan Alice tiba-tiba. Alasannya, Alice bilang dia ingin membeli teh yang dia suka, dan Oz bilang itu lebih mudah daripada jalan kaki yang merepotkan.

Alhasil, tinggal Sharon dan Break saja di apartemen itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ojou-sama?" tanya Break memulai permbicaraan.

Sharon menarik nafas panjang. "Tidak terlalu baik," jawabnya. "Aku kembali kemari karena aku ingin memberitahu-mu bahwa ibu, sudah meninggal," ucapnya dengan suara agak berat, dia tentu saja kesusahan menagtakan kalimat menyakitkan itu.

"Oh," respon Break. "Kenapa? Penyakitnya?"

"Iya," jawab Sharon. "Lalu, kabar Xarks-nii sendiri bagaimana?"

Break tertawa hambar. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Useless," jawabnya.

"Seperti kataku tadi, ayo jelaskan!"

Jeda sejenak. Sharon dan Break sama-sama terdiam.

"Kau tahu kan mengenai kepindahanku ke Abyss?"

Sharon tak menyahuti.

"Alasan kepindahanku kesana adalah untuk pengobatanku, mataku cacat," ujarnya.

Sharon terkesiap. "Maaf," katanya. "Ini gara-gara aku."

"Bukan salahmu, tentu saja, semua murni kesalahanku," ujarnya. "Aku bisa saja mengabaikanmu dan tidak menolongmu, tapi aku membuat pilihan untuk menolongmu, jadi itu adalah kesalahanku sendiri.

"Tapi, aku tak jadi pergi ke Abyss dan memutuskan menetap disini, Sabrie, untuk menunggu kepulangan kalian," lanjutnya. "Tahu tidak, aku sakit hati lho waktu kalian pergi tanpa memberitahuku," tambahnya. "Kejam sekali kalian ini."

"Maaf," sekali lagi Sharon meminta maaf.

"Tak masalah, setelah dua tahun berlalu, semua itu kini bukan jadi masalah, apa lagi sekarang Shelly sudah meninggal, semua itu makin menjadi tak penting," kata Break.

"Terima kasih, dan sekali lagi, maaf," ujar Sharon, dia sungguh tak kuasa menatap Break walau tahu Break tak mungkin bisa melihatnya.

"Tak apa, tak apa," Break menenangkan Sharon sambil menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan. "Lain kali, belajarlah percaya padaku."

Sharon mendengus kesal kemudian menatap Break garang, tentu saja dibuat-buat. "Bukankah anda sendiri tak percaya pada saya, Sensei?"

"Ah, kita kembali ke panggilan itu lagi rupanya," kata Break.

Keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

Sementara itu,...

"Sepertinya mereka sudah baikan ya," uajr Alice.

Oz mengangguk.

"Dasar, bikin repot saja," komentar Gilbert.

Ya, mereka bertiga sedang menguping di depan pintu apartemen Break.

"Kita belanja yuk," ajak Oz, melangkah ke tangga.

Alice dan Gilbert tak menyahut tapi mengikuti langkah Oz ke lapangan parikir.

O.W.A.R.I

No comment, but if you like this story, please give some review!


End file.
